Sink Strainers are known in the art to be used in a laboratory environment. Many objects are frequently lost down a sink drain of a lab sink or the like. Specifically, many objects such as stirring bars are routinely lost in labs when they are poured out into the sink, along with the solution being stirred.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,948 discloses a sink strainer having a magnet to assist the water in the sink to create a strong sealing action to prevent the leakage of the water from the sink. So, the prior patent also fails to provide a sink strainer that functions to stop the objects that are attracted by a magnetic force from flowing down the drain.
Thus, in order to prevent losing the objects, destroying plumbing and creating unnecessary pollution, there is a need in the art for a sink strainer that would fit into a standard sink drain and magnetically attract and hold only objects that are attracted by a force as a result of being subjected to a magnetic field such as magnetic objects. There is also a need in the art to allow the fluids and other non-magnetic substances to easily drain down the sink drain. Further, there is a need in the art to provide for an inexpensive magnetic sink strainer that functions to prevent the objects that are attracted by a magnetic force from going down the drain while allowing the non-magnetic substances to flow down the sink drain.